


Mangled

by BattleBoyNewt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleBoyNewt/pseuds/BattleBoyNewt
Summary: Mare attempts to persuade Matthew through sex.





	Mangled

Matthew struggles to hold in a groan as the demon between his legs laves a hot forked tongue up the underside of his cock.

Mare's shimmering purple eyes are intense with fascination as he watches the human above him for reactions. So far, this one has been pretty stubborn about giving him anything to work with. They both know though, he's oh so close to breaking...

The demon slowly scrapes the sharp point of a fang over the vein running along Matthew's length before taking Matthew into his mouth with one languid dip of his head. Mare smirks around the cock in his mouth as Matthew lets out an airy moan.

Mare pulls off and rewards the human with a kiss. Matthew stiffens but quickly softens with a full bodied shudder as Mare parts his lips and delves his tongue into the wet heat of Matthew's mouth. Mare takes his time with drawing the kiss out and Matthew struggles to keep himself from melting into the demon's arms as Mare runs his tongue along his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?",Mare asks with a smirk once the kiss has broken. Matthew's breath hitches in his throat as Mare's hand crawls up his lap to continue stimulating his teased cock. 

"N-No.",Matthew replies stubbornly, voice strained,"I...I hate you. I'd never be with you willingly and you know it."

Mare's purple eyes glimmer with a malicious light and Matthew gasps and arcs against the chair he's been tied to as Mare's fingers constrict around his length cruelly. Matthew's hips jerk involuntarily into the hand on his cock and Mare smirks again at the reaction. 

"You think you're so stubborn, don't you?",Mare coos, loosening his fingers just enough that he can give Matthew a few teasing tugs. Mare curls his fingers into Matthew's hair as the human twists his wrists against the ropes binding him to the chair and pulls Matthew in close enough that they're practically sharing breathes. Matthew shudders, his eyes slipping shut as Mare breathes against his lips,"You're already so close to breaking…"

Matthew's voice takes on an almost keening note as he tries to stammer out another refusal and Mare laughs cruelly at his floundering,"Don't even try to lie to me, pet…"

The demon trails his lips down across Matthew's cheek then even lower to where his pulse hammers just beneath the pale unmarked skin of his neck. Mare nips as the spot and draws the tip of his nose over the thudding vein like he's scenting Matthew"I can smell it, you know...the arousal. You must be so bothered...you reek of it…"

Matthew can't help the whimper that passes over his lips as Mare bites down on the side of his neck suddenly and worries his flesh between sharp fangs until the skin is marked with cuts and a quickly darkening bruise. Mare lets go with a pop of his lips and licks a wet stripe over the newly created hickey in a way that has shivers travelling down Matthew's spine.

"No!",He tries to protest again through the pleasure and the pain. Mare is right, Matthew is so close to shattering like glass under the demon's lustful influence but he can't bring himself to let go. Not for this horrible monster that's stolen his friends face. Matthew writhes against his bonds to try and gain some distance between himself and the demon and whines,"L-Let me go. Please, I won't tell anyone about you. Please…"

Mare pulls back far enough that he can study the look on Matthew's face. The sincerity of his fear is written all over it in the teary wideness of his brown eyes and the tremor of his lips…

"I know you won't tell a soul, princess…",Mare says softly, his fingers in Matthew's hair sliding through the soft brown locks as he pets the human,"I know you won't tell because you're never gonna leave me."

Matthew whimpers pitifully against Mare's lips as the demon leans down to kiss him again and teases his lips apart with his forked tongue. Mare kisses Matthew slowly, teasing and testing until he's lowered Matthew's guard enough to surprise him. The demon grins cruelly as Matthew goes limp and pliable in his arms, a short puff of smoke taking care of what was left of all his pesky inhibitions.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: frail-boi-lucius


End file.
